Fly Like a Bird
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: Once worlds apart, two wayward travellers began to form a bond at the circus. It could've been the start of a beautiful friendship or the potential for both of their undoing. Skipper/Julien (Skiju), Pre-Relationship. Set after Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted and the Penguins of Madagascar movie.


**Author's Note:**

This is basically a spiritual prequel to The Penguins of Madagascar TV series. It is meant to have an open (ish) end and it will stay that way. Dual POV - both Skipper and Julien's thoughts/feelings are depicted, but no others.

* * *

"There," Kowalski announced, "The lemur unit has been fished out."

Julien had just been freed from Mort's stomach, after Mort was used to cute-ify Private again by putting him in a DNA altering machine. He grimaced at the slime covering his fur. While it was exciting at first, it quickly became dull and gross. The stomach juices would take forever to clean.

For those who weren't there, it was quite a long story, Skipper mused. He was glad they had no visible souvenirs left over, for the questions would have been intolerable. He smiled as he watched Julien borrow a washrag and a brush from Rico's stomach compartments. The king of lemurs was obnoxious, but Skipper felt he slowly was warming up to the idiot. Julien noticed him watching and winked.

Skipper felt a warm surge in his stomach and quickly averted his gaze. Julien blinked, unsure what he did wrong.

"I'll still have to figure out how to fix Mort," Kowalski complained. "I was hoping to work on my Spectronic Regenerator! I finally feel I've made a breakthrough - Dave's research has spread some light on an aspect or two I admit…"

Private and Julien both tilted their heads in confusion, an amusing sight.

Skipper asked, "Your what?"

"It's supposed to combine traits of different animals to create one super animal."

"That sounds like something Blowhole would make," Skipper pointed out, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Also, it sounds kinda creepy," Julien chimes in with finger wiggles.

To Skipper, Kowalski replies, "Exactly! In case he does, I'll know how to counteract such a device."

Skipper sighed. There was no stopping a mad genius. At least, not in any way that wasn't lethal. It wasn't time to go that far, not yet.

"Theoretically, it could help us learn how to reverse the degeneration of cells, and understand adaptive evolution on a deeper level than ever! We could bring back extinct animals and rewrite their DNA so they can survive in modern times. I might write a paper on it."

"You can't write."

Kowalski deflated. "Right… well, you know, when I learn to write."

Julien said, "I'm bored. I'm going to see what Seymour is being up to."

Skipper followed him, out of curiosity and his own boredom. He certainly didn't want to stick around for Kowalski's inventing antics. The lemur's fluffy tail and attractive form was easy to keep his eye on.

Julien skirted through the throng of large animals. He arrived at the tank they had taken to toting around, which contained the newest addition to their act. The river dolphin did a happy flip through the air at the sight of Julien. The pair seemed to really get along, and it had somehow made Julien more palatable to the penguin. Seymour was nothing like him, as he was clever and reserved. Skipper didn't understand how their friendship worked. It was probably best not to question it much.

Seymour also had tremendous talent. They had liberated him from an abusive aquarium, originally not intending to add him to the circus. It was temporary, until they found him a new aquarium. Though he didn't do good for rewards, Skipper couldn't help but feel it's a bit of a positive karma check for his failure with Blowhole.

They were friends as kids. Blowhole had trusted him, depended on him, and Skipper had let him down. He didn't have to go full megalomaniac, bloodthirsty villain, yet Skipper couldn't stop feeling responsible.

Julien high-fived the dolphin through the glass, excited to see his new friend. They had been practicing an act together that they were going to perform tomorrow night. Julien could hardly wait. He scowled as another presence joined them.

"Ah, Sonya. Now you show up! You were sleeping through our date time you know."

Skipper stayed hidden, watching to see if anything interesting would happen. He was confused as grunts from Sonya followed. Julien replied with hand gestures and a spoken language that Skipper didn't know. It might have been French. Skipper had no idea how the two managed to communicate.

Julien shouted, "Why wouldn't I spend time with him? He is my friend!"

Skipper winced at the volume and pitch of his voice. He couldn't blame him, though. He would have lost his cool too in Julien's situation.

Sonya huffed and turned away from him. Julien continued, "It isn't like that. Or is this about the other one? I told you he will not be having me that way in his sighting orbs."

"I'm not following what the problem is here," Seymour chimed in.

Julien scoffed. "She thinks I am not faithful. It seems she finds me frivoling and tedious."

Seymour glances between them. "That's absurd. You're the most entertaining animal I've ever met."

Skipper couldn't tell if that was quite a compliment. Julien seemed to take it that way, smiling a bit. He turned and stepped in front of Sonya. "I wasn't done talking to you."

Sonya made a noise. Julien, somehow able to interpret it, threw up his hands. "If that's the way it's going to be well - I _am_ done talking to you. And being together with you, forever."

She pushed Julien to the ground. She went over and dragged her claws across the tank's glass, producing an unpleasant sound. Seymour darted away from her, his eyes wide.

Skipper frowned at the scene. He was getting the urge to beat someone up. Julien cried out and threw his arms up protectively. "Stop that. Hurting my friends will not mean I will not be hanging with them."

The situation became suddenly clear to Skipper. Sonya was jealous - possibly possessive - and she must've believed that Julien cared about his friends more than her. To Skipper's shock, Sonya didn't halt for Julien's sake. Her claws scraped across his chest, leaving red marks from which blood began to seep.

She grumbled and blinked at her handiwork. Without another glance or sound, she disappeared through the curtains. He patted his head and realized his smaller crown was dissolved in Mort's stomach. He couldn't remember where he'd left the backup. Julien poked around and found his crown from Africa underneath a table.

He stared at it for a long, quiet moment. What it represented, he wasn't sure he wanted to carry it with him. He had actually stopped wearing it because Sonya kept accidentally knocking it off, and he didn't want it damaged. Now he wondered if it _was_ accidental. He located a match and set it ablaze on the dirt.

Skipper was entranced. The flames illuminating his face enhanced his ethereal beauty. He wanted to reveal himself out of concern for Julien. Why was he burning the crown? The open flame was worrying, as were his slight wounds. Julien pressed his hand to his chest, coating it with slippery red fluid. He squeezed his eyes shut, unaware.

"Julien," Seymour said urgently. "You're bleeding. You should get someone who can patch you up before it gets worse."

He didn't appear concerned about his injury.

Skipper went to find Rico.

A few minutes later, he returned. Julien had remained in his spot, though he now sat. He swirled his finger in the ashes of his crown. His other arm was still pressed firmly to his chest. It was soaked scarlet. Skipper waddled over.

"Ah, hello bossy penguin who does not like me."

Skipper lowers his head. He felt guilty for that comment he made when Julien asked him to make a love potion he could sell, back in Africa. Things had changed. Skipper had started to view him differently.

"I saw what happened."

"Great. I love to be knowing that my humiliation had an audience." Julien added, anger growing in his voice, "I am not like that, I am telling you! I do not have the secrety lovers, I am the loyalest and faithfulest of lemurs."

Skipper blinked. "I believe you."

He produced the crown from behind his back. Julien perked at the sight. "My old crown!"

"Alex insisted Rico store it for safe-keeping. I'm certain he wouldn't mind you taking it back. You can put all of this in the past."

Skipper had taken the liberty of cleaning it as well.

Julien lowered his head, to give Skipper the honor of placing it. Skipper moved closer and gently put the crown on his head. Julien smiled at him, but it was a sad smile. His gold and amber eyes were filled with pain. Skipper wished he knew how to erase it.

Since he seemed more open now, Skipper touched his arm. Julien relaxed and let his arm fall away. Skipper sprayed the cuts with medical disinfectant, causing Julien to yelp and grab Skipper's other wing. Skipper wrapped bandages around his chest. After that, Julien slumped.

"I don't know if I should be here," Julien sighed. "Barely anyone likes me, and I am being so much trouble. Maurice is run ragged looking after me in unfamiliar lands."

Skipper is floored by Julien's flat honesty and insecurity. There were more layers to the lemur than he had assumed.

"Why not go back to your people, then?"

Julien shrugged a bit. "I am having my personal reasons. I am sure you do not care. I won't get into it."

"I care."

Julien met his gaze. Sarcastically, he said, "Right, you do care. And I was being birthed by a pink kitty cat with one horn."

"Affirmative."

Skipper sat beside him and rested a flipper on his shoulder. He used his other to wipe Julien's tears away. Julien touched the one on his shoulder with his hand. In his eyes, he portrayed thankfulness. Skipper couldn't remember ever being so near to Julien.

His eyes were beautiful. If he leaned just a little, his beak would touch Julien's lips and the fine line between love and hate would be marred beyond repair. Hate was too strong a word, if he was honest with himself. Skipper stood. He held on to Julien's hand.

In the distance, there was music. _**Throw em back, till I lose count**_

_**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_

Julien turned toward that direction, his heart rate increasing a bit. His fixation didn't pass under Skipper's notice. "Perhaps, dancing would take your mind off it?"

_**I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**_

_**Like it doesn't exist**_

Julien was already swaying, so Skipper took that as agreement. Julien loved to dance, at times a little too much. Skipper wondered if he even had any other hobbies. Perhaps dancing was more than that.

As Julien's movements became more pronounced, Skipper softly remarked, "Mind your bandages."

Julien simply replied, "Okay, mister penguin."

He sighed and tilted his head back as the lovely music filled his ears and travelled through his body, flowing out of him like a magic spell.

_**I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_

Without thinking, Skipper led him by hand. They joined the others. Luckily, Sonya was nowhere in sight. The party was winding down, but a handful of animals were still dancing. Julien pranced to the dance floor to show off his moves.

_**And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**_

_**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**_

Marty had his hooves on Alex's shoulders, and they were lost in their own little shimmy. The dogs twirled around on their skates. Gia was immersed in some kind of ballet-like routine. Vitaly and Stefano were in the back. Vitaly was sitting with his head bowed close to the sea lion. The song changed to something fast and upbeat, sending the dancefloor into a dizzying frenzy.

Skipper hesitated, to watch Julien in his element. He was utterly glorious, and Skipper was transfixed. He joined him, dancing tamely. Maurice and Mort went over to Julien. He paused to talk about something with them, his hands wildly gesticulating.

The bigger animals eventually had a mind to drag in Seymour's tank, so that he could have a part in it. A lot of animals were watching Julien as he resumed dancing. Though it had no practical use, he was talented. It made Skipper self-conscious to note that Julien's eyes were following Skipper's less spirited movements, even as Julien threw himself into gyrating to the beat.

Skipper is tempted to show off, but he has a reputation to keep. His boys don't need to know the depth of his dancing skills from eight years in Mexico - the same where he learned guitar. He figured they'd come in handy some day, until then it was very _need to know._

Julien spotted the tank and raced over. He danced along the edge, and Seymour mimicked him. For someone often self-absorbed, Julien could be quite amiable when he wanted.

Skipper felt a strange sense of danger creep over him. He noticed that Seymour's gaze hovered on Julien in an unusual way. Perhaps Julien's feelings were utterly platonic, but Skipper wasn't sure about the dolphin.

Was Skipper at risk? Would he end up sharing that unrequited fate? Julien was so playful and flirtatious, he didn't know how to tell when it was genuine.

Skipper retired a couple of songs later to have a debrief with the other penguins. Throughout several more songs, Julien danced himself to exhaustion. Skipper briefly pulled him away when his bandages started to turn ruddy and changed them.

Skipper mused whether his party attitude was some kind of coping mechanism as much as it was a part of his personality and lifestyle. At the end of what might've been the fourteenth song, he collapsed on top of Skipper, much to his slight aggravation. He didn't usually stay up so late, and the events and reminders of his own past left his nerves frayed.

He cradled Julien, finding the lemur surprisingly light. He carted him to the sleeping quarters. He figured Julien didn't want to return to Sonya. They were waylaid by Maurice.

"Uh, so - we talked - with Julien," Maurice panted. "I heard about Sonya. Everyone's well - news got around. I don't think I want to continue sharing that space, nor would Julien - obviously."

Julien grumbled and buried his muzzle in Skipper's feathers. Skipper blushed at the sensation. His neck was a sensitive area.

"I'm certain there's space available for you and Mort. Uh, ask Alex, he'll know."

"What about King Julien?"

"He'll sleep with me."

Maurice raised an eyebrow.

"Not _With me_, with me. You know what I mean." He could feel Julien chuckle. "Can it. Not funny, lemur."

"Hmm, don't worry, it's not that I'm thinking you aren't an attractive and desirable flightless birdie."

Skipper didn't think it was possible to blush harder. He was glad his feathers mostly covered evidence of the heat. He just hoped Julien's mammal senses did pick up on the increase.

Julien was not lying, he did find the penguin handsome, and his noble heroics attractive. His bossy ways and borderline sassy demeanor were charming traits. For his part, Skipper found Julien's fun-loving and relaxed attitude to be infectious. It was a breath of fresh air.

"Alright, you two have fun… _sleeping_ together."

"It's not like that," Skipper shouted after him. Julien slipped from his wings, in hysterics as he clutched his sides and laughed.

"S-stop! You are making me split my ribs!"

"I'm not doing anything."

Julien was a decent roommate. He got ready for bed and fell asleep with no dramatics. His sleep was a restless one, as his muzzle occasionally wrinkled, and his limbs twitched sporadically.

Admittedly, Skipper forced himself to stay awake a bit too long to watch him. He was cute when asleep, especially when he laid on his stomach with his rear sticking up. He found rest easy at Julien's side, his worries melting away.

He woke to Julien crying out, disturbed by his dreams. He observed the lemur, his curiosity piqued. His struggles reminded him of Rico's troubled behaviors, but Julien had not displayed noticeable symptoms when awake. Skipper might have just not been privy. He wasn't openly uneasy and paranoid, like Skipper though, or off the rails like Rico.

He decided he must wake the lemur when Julien began to sob and wet himself in the southern region. Skipper shook him. Julien jerked awake.

"Who now - what? Where am I - where's -" Julien trailed off, overcome by his heavy breathing and sweating.

"Nice of you to join us." Skipper goes on to reassure, "We're at the circus. Uh, everything's fine, no one is in any danger."

He looked down. He bit his lip, and Skipper knew he was blushing beneath his silky fur.

"Sorry I _uhhh_. I fear tinkled a little."

"Hey, it's alright. It happens."

"Usually I have better control even scared out of my wits, but in my dreaming state I am helpless. Surprising that you are not getting mad and yelling or looking at me like I am a freak."

Skipper has the wild urge to knock around whoever made him feel that way.

Julien is unfamiliar with his calm demeanor. He usually sleeps alone unless he's in a romantic relationship or having particularly scary dreams. The likes of Maurice, Clover, and Mort don't judge him, and it was appreciated but expected. Boyfriends, girlfriends, lovers, they hadn't gone so well.

Skipper is neither a close, trusted friend - not yet, nor a partner. Julien is at a loss.

"I have seen all kinds of things, Julien, and that is the least alarming."

Skipper didn't comment further. He wordlessly gave Julien a bucket of water and a sponge to clean himself up. Julien was grateful when Skipper did not attack him with prying questions. Those were always the worst, and it made him upset all over again. He just wanted to go on with the day. However, something compelled him to give some explanation.

"You are like the leader of this circus, Skipper?"

Skipper considers that. He does control the money, and he's the final voice on significant decisions. That doesn't mean everyone looks to him for guidance, though.

Skipper replies, "I suppose. The big ones don't always listen to reason, though."

"Do you mind if I am extending my travels," Julien posed. "I… I am not ready to go back to Madagascar. It's my home, but it's also where… people have tried to kill me, including my uncle and ex-fiancé. It's where I was ignored or belittled for most of my childhood, which still haunts me in my sleep. That everyone will suddenly start pretending I don't exist unless someone bribes them to care. It's where a lemur of dark hearts took over my kingdom and forced me into exile."

Julien felt fairly free after expending all of that. Skipper started in shock, amazed that the seemingly carefree lemur carried such burdens. Julien added, "I dreamed of being king since I was big enough to walk on my own, yet I have been finding it's not all fun and games. That's alright, and I wouldn't give it up. I love Madagascar, but I feel like I need time for a cleansing."

"That's understandable," Skipper replied. "I wouldn't be opposed, you're not really as bad as I thought. Those nightmares… you have them often?"

Julien rubbed his muzzle and heaved a large sigh. "I took a remedy made by a chameleon back home. I was a fool to leave without learning how to make it myself. It did not help completely, but I was able to keep everything a secret from everyone else. Except my closest personal friends of course."

"It is why I put off sleeping... why I'm partying all the time," Julien admitted. "But the later I am awake, the more active, the worse are the nightmares. I am not understanding!"

"It's the adrenaline. On top of the stress, anxiety, and flat out fear, you're pumping adrenaline. Your brain is on high alert, and that makes your night terrors more intense," Skipper doesn't miss a beat to answer. He had seen it before, the effects of trauma on sleep.

"Oh... I never thought about that."

"Instead of dancing, singing, drinking, you should pick a cut off time," Skipper suggested. He wasn't sure if Julien would bother with his advice, but he went on. "Do something relaxing. Could be a variety of things; drink tea, read a book, listen to softer music like a nice piano tune, drink warm milk, light a candle, take a bath."

"I will take that under advisement, fish smelling bird," Julien replied. That sounded good to him. He would do anything to make the scary dreams go away. Again, Skipper was caught off guard by Julien listening to him. Actually seeing him implementing those things would be something else.

"Do I smell that bad?" Skipper gave himself a sniff under the wing. Birds don't have a strong sense of smell, but he could still catch terrible enough scents.

"No no! Where was I saying it was a bad thing?" Julien gives something of a nervous laugh. "Usually fish _is_ smelling bad to me, which makes sense, since lemurs are not eating that. You… _you_ make it kind of… good."

Julien's cheeks heated, and he felt as though he had said too much. Skipper didn't seem to notice. His brow furrowed. Skipper was wondering how he was supposed to take that. Was Julien trying to compliment him in a roundabout way? Julien tended to run him around in circles in terms of how Skipper felt about him and interpreted Julien's speech.

After that, Julien hummed and swayed his hips as he went through the rest of his morning routine. Skipper tried to idly preen and played cards with himself. It was baffling, but he wanted to spend a little more time with Julien. He was upbeat, unexpected considering Sonya and the horrible stuff that plagued his dreams. It took a few minutes for Skipper to recognize Julien humming the one song last night. Skipper was struck - he wanted to kiss him. He did not dare act upon the strange and sudden urge.

Instead, because he's apparently lost his mind, he asked, "Do you have feelings for Seymour? That is to say - do you _Like him_, like him?"

Julien stopped in his tracks and gaped at him for a brief moment. Then, he laughed. "You are a silly penguin!"

Skipper glared. "It's a fair question."

"Everyone seems to think so, but no. Just because I am not picky with the genders, does not mean I want the romance with any that I am spending time."

"That's not what I meant. I apologize," Skipper reassures. "I drove outside of my lane."

Julien sniffs. "Why?"

"Why - I guess I was just curious."

"Maybe you are being jealous," Julien suggested. He wary of this idea. He did not like what jealousy sometimes did to people.

"Ye - No! Well. You two get along so well, despite him being rational and respectable. Yet _we_ either avoid each other or we're at each other's throats. I'm wondering what gives."

Julien's eyes twitch in a strange way. He smirks and mutters, "Seymour thinks you pick on me because you _Like me_, like me."

Skipper considered he might squeeze the life out of _all_ dolphins, even if some were critically endangered. Fortunately, he had self control.

"Okay, I get it now, he's obviously an idiot."

"Or is it _you_ who is the idiot?"

Not taking that comment kindly, Skipper chased Julien through the circus yelling, "You're gonna get it! Sleep with one eye open!"

Julien giggled and evaded him with agile movements. Skipper would slow down when Julien seemed to be struggling to breathe because of the bandage. He didn't want to worsen Julien's condition.

It attracted much attention and snickering at their expense. At one point, Maurice took him aside and asked if he was a legit threat to Julien. His concern made sense, considering the past attempts on Julien's life. Skipper quietly elaborated he was merely exaggerating and messing around, surprised at himself that it was _true. _He was practically _playing_ with Julien. Maurice's raised eyebrow made him unexpectedly nervous, but he tripped out some excuse and slipped away.

Once he calmed down, Skipper posed to Julien, "What would you think about going to the zoo? Perhaps, an extended vacation is what you need to sort out your… personal issues."

Julien tapped his muzzle. "I am liking that idea."

The circus life had grown tiresome and strained for Julien. Skipper himself was feeling a bit homesick for the zoo. The opportunity for a vacation seemed like the right medicine. Zoos had clearer cut schedules, promised feedings, and Skipper himself wouldn't have to worry as much about money, safety, and his own sanity.

So, it remained to seek out his boys and pass along the same plan.

"What do you think of sending Julien to the zoo?"

They were all on board. More surprisingly, they had no problems returning to the zoo ahead of the lemur. Skipper told himself that he wanted to keep an eye on Julien for a little while, make sure he got settled in alright.

They way that Julien looked at him when Skipper affirmed to him the plans, it made his stomach do flips. Skipper felt he'd trapped himself in a manner that wouldn't be easy to escape. As they prepared, he could barely keep his attention off Julien. He was grateful the other penguins weren't perceptive enough to pick it up.

Julien was having a similar dilemma. He couldn't deny something had sprouted within him. He was starting to feel toward Skipper an intense passion that no other had evoked. He did not think he had a great chance of Skipper returning those feelings, so he pushed it down and tried to act normal.

Neither of them reacted with any logic to their similar revelations. Instead, they would push it down until the inevitable breaking point.

Some day, the day would come when it could no longer be ignored.


End file.
